


正装礼仪（pwp）

by Violet_0331



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_0331/pseuds/Violet_0331
Summary: Eduardo为了让Mark脱下他的宅男装束并且穿上正装，做出了一点情人间的教学。





	正装礼仪（pwp）

01.  
Eduardo为Mark订制了一整套正装。

CEO迟早都得有像样的礼仪——Eduardo解释。然后Mark就只分给了这堆高定衣物一个短暂的眼神，套回自己的帽衫，并且把这件塞回给了Eduardo。

“你穿比较好看，就这件，下午的会议Chris会安排。”

……好吧，意料之中。Eduardo展开这件略短的衬衣，试图想出能一个让Mark听进去话的方案。

And he gets it.

 

02.  
整场会议Mark丝毫没觉得有什么不对，没有猴子敢说他穿着帽衫坐在首席执行官的位置上不应景，他只觉得Wardo即使穿短小一点的衬衣也照样得体好看。

然后散会回家Eduardo就把他扯进了卧室里。

“Mark，你想了解着装礼仪吗？”

Mark一秒拒绝：“我不需要，Wardo，我说过了。我和我的同事们用这种时间做的事情远比穿衣服有意义得多——”

他飞驰的语速在Eduardo脱去长裤之后戛然而止。

这件衬衫是给他订的，穿在Eduardo的身上显得下摆短了一截。向来注重仪表的小少爷为了防止衬衫下摆滑出来，在西裤里面加上了吊带袜夹。

男士正装防滑吊带袜夹，黑色的绑带缠绕在Eduardo白皙的大腿根部，衬衫的下摆堪堪盖过臀尖。别样的风情。

他就是穿着这个开完了一整场会。这个事实让Mark钴蓝色的眼睛沉了下去。

Eduardo半裸着走过来坐在Mark的腿上，如果Mark还不懂这是什么暗示那他们就白做了这么多回。他常打代码的灵活手指勾起防滑袜夹的黑色绑带用力拉扯，让它们在Eduardo又白又长、匀称细直的腿上勒出痕迹，再松手啪地一下让它弹回去打在皮肤上。

Eduardo没有制止他，笑着在Mark耳边说：“Hey……脱掉T恤。”他知道小卷毛向来不乐意当被动的那一个，于是又凑到人耳畔落下一个轻吻解释道，“先听我的，一会儿我听你的。”

CEO觉得这个话可以听。

他的CFO说可以从穿衬衫学起。

Eduardo自己解了一大半儿的衬衫扣子，领口大敞，但吊带袜夹还绑在腿上所以衣物仍旧被拉得齐整，紧绷的衬衫特别能衬出胸前挺立的两颗粉红乳粒。他分开双腿坐在Mark腿上，笑意盈盈居高临下地看着爱人：“衬衫不要弄皱，下摆得塞进裤子里，当然这件有点短……你觉得怎么样，Mark？”

Mark的手从大腿摸上去，摸过防滑袜夹再隔着内裤去探Eduardo挺翘臀瓣中间的肉缝，没有明显表露态度：“Tell me more. ”

这几乎是扎克伯格式的默认了。

于是Eduardo又拿过一条领带轻薄地拍拍Mark的脸，熟练地在CEO光裸的脖颈上打了一个温莎结。他把这领带尾端叼进嘴里，空出双手替Mark解开休闲裤的系带。

他含糊不清地解释，“薄的领带可以这样系，但这种不适合系在教窄的衣领上……你怎么又瘦了Mark，说真的，你有按时吃饭吗？”

Mark没有回答，把Eduardo的内裤扯下臀部。巴掌大的布料堪堪挂在防滑吊袜带上，Mark轻松就能把性器插进这个人的腿间磨蹭。

“Anything else？”他问。

Eduardo夹着滚烫的东西不安地扭动两下，“No……it is your turn. ”

“Okay, my turn. ”

Mark应声，龟头顶开穴口慢慢插了进去。Wardo是个小婊子，别看他在床上经常被肏到哭泣，但这个人每次热情地勾引Mark的时候都会自己先湿得一塌糊涂，甚至不怎么需要润滑。

他熟练地找到Eduardo的敏感点，故意让性器顶端在那处反复研磨，不出所料地听到Eduardo好听的呻吟。小母鹿乖乖含着性器坐在他腿上，软乎乎地叫出声来。

Mark说：“你现在该听我的了。”

暴君一把扯下了脖子上的领带，一边开始又快又深的顶撞，一边逼问Eduardo：“你教我这个，想要我把领带打在哪？Wardo？”

Mark放开了扶着人腰的手，让Eduardo由于重力因素而把性器吃得更深。他只能两只手都搭在Mark身上保持平衡，而CEO扯着领带从上到下比划，“眼睛，手腕，还是绑在你的阴茎上？”

Eduardo因为突然猛烈的抽插而喘不过气，爽得浸出水雾的眼睛盯着Mark迷蒙地眨了眨。Mark扯着领带盖住他鹿一样的眼睛，像执行一个缜密的程序那样认真推导。

“不是这里。因为我想看你被我肏哭，你只能在被我肏的时候哭，Wardo。”

Eduardo因为这个理由而差点在性器上坐不稳。

Mark抓起Eduardo的一只手腕，松松地把领带搭上去试了一下，“也不是这里。你这只手等会儿还要肏你自己。你太贪吃了Wardo，一根肉棒根本满足不了你。”

他学着Eduardo刚才的样子，在人挺立的阴茎上打了一个结，一边挺动腰胯在穴里抽插，一边牵着领带尾端沿着阴茎与肉壁的缝隙往里塞。领带摩擦过柔嫩的穴口，淫乱液体沾湿高定布料。

卷毛啃上CFO优美的脖颈，像狮子标记他的猎物那样。Eduardo被绑着无法射精，只能用被肏到甜糯的声音乞求他的暴君。

“Mar、Mark……让我射，呜……”

“可是你很喜欢正装。”

Mark牵着Eduardo的手去触摸他身下湿透的领带，这具身体被肏到成熟，大力抽送插得汁液乱溅，连衬衫下摆也没有幸免。

CEO如愿以偿又一次肏哭了他的CFO并且满意地一起达到了高潮。

 

03.  
衬衫领带和袜夹都被弄脏得不能看，甚至还搭上了一条自己的内裤，Eduardo想。

至少Mark终于表示他会穿上身试试了。但是他点名要这件Eduardo穿过的。

Eduardo突然不是很想给他。

难道我以后要穿着给他的所有东西去骑他一次吗？CFO陷入了新的问题。

 

(彩蛋)  
Dustin拿着领结和领带过来：“Edu——你品味最好了，我和女孩儿约会应该戴这个领带还是这个领结？”

Eduardo刚想问是哪国的女孩，就听见电脑后的Mark发出了学过着装礼仪的声音。

“我觉得领带好用。”


End file.
